Basketball
by Banana Pooop
Summary: Here's my new and improved Basketball story with Kamui/Fumma!
1. Chapter 1

Basket ball by Banana Poop!

Fuma tosses the ball over to Kamui; without even trying he throws it with one hand and it swooshes in the basketball hoop.

"You should join the basketball team Kamui you'd be with the varsity team in no time" Fuma exclaimed.

"I don't know about that Fuma, I'm… um… busy with stuff" said Kamui

"Stuff like what, Kamui? asked Fumma.

"Theirs nothing to be afraid of!"Fumma said reassuringly while patting Kamui on the back. "You should join I mean you have some real talent even if your only a freshman!"

"I really don't think I could do it, Fumma" he said looking shamefully at the other direction.

"Well aright than, if you say so."

Kamui beings to start walking to the exit of the basketball course, it was getting late too.

"Hey if you changed your mind, don't be afraid to join the team, you'd be great, I promise!" Fuma shouted.

"Thanks." Kamui mumbled to himself.

As he lay there in bed Kamui is thinking to himself he should join the team.

"I've never joined a team before in school… I was always picking fights in junior high and than mother died."

Kamui rolls around his bed still with his clothes on from the day on top of the sheets.

"Is it worth it?

"Am I good enough?"

"Will Fuma like me again?"

"Will I make friends?"

"AGGGGGGG ENOUGH" Kamui yelled angrily but not too loudly for the neighbors to hear.

He lays there restlessly until he has made up his mind that he should join.

"Maybe, if I join, Fuma and I can be friends again." Kamui thinks to himself before he goes into a gentle sleep.

Kamui wakes up refreshed and he notices the sun shining through his window, today is the day he will join the basketball team. He smiles as bright as the morning sunrise.

Kamui walks the long walk from his hotel room to the beautiful cherry blossom trees that are commonly along side the neighborhood roads.

"Hey Kamui!" Yelled Fumma across the street! Fumma runs across the street not looking both ways, just too exited to see Kamui walking the same time he is. He gets closer to Kamui and Kamui looks at Fuma realizing he is so close to him. Their eyes lock and Kamui looks away lightly blushing. Fumma pats him on the back and asks

"So Kamui what do you think about joining the basketball team?" Fuma asked.

Shyly, Kamui said "I think I'd like to do it."

"That's great!" Fumma added. Fumma looks down and smiles at Kamui. Fuma's eyes locked with Kamui's once again but it was a happy moment because Fuma's eyes were as bright as his smile looking at Kamui. Kamui felt Fuma's embrace and liked it. He was tempted to grab Fuma's hand which was now on his shoulder and bring it down to his chest but he didn't know how he would react to it so he just savored the embrace. The embrace didn't last long because Fumma excused himself because he saw some of his basketball buddies and left. Kamui smiled watching Fuma walk out with his bodies. Kamui walked slowly, chin up high, looking at the cherry blossoms. And for a very long time, he appreciated life again.

Try outs were today so Fuma showed were the gym was.

"Good luck!" Fumma said

"T-Thanks." Kamui mumbled.

Fumma stroked Kamui's hair and Kamui blushed.

"Don't worry about a thing, you'll do great." Fuma said reassuringly.

So Kamui went into the locker room and changed into some shorts and a tank top he thought that would be pretty basketball. Tryouts was simply a basketball game with all the other boys trying out while the coach see's who's the cream of the crop. Only 14 boys could be on the team but there had to be at least 50 kids trying out. Kamui gulped but he looked at Fumma who was sitting in his sweats with the rest of the varsity team. Fumma nodded with a reassuring nod and Kamui felt confident. Kamui felt natural with the court flowing with the ball like stream in the river. His steps quick, always passing the other boys. He passed the ball to the kids who were good and could make any shot on the court. He even tried something daring; making a shot all across courts. The other boys thought he was crazy saying

"He'll never make that shot!" or "What is this kid physco?"

But Kamui made it without a doubt. The crowd roared! He got a standing ovation! Even the varsity team was standing up! Fumma looked a Kamui with his gentle eyes and was so proud of him. All the other boys gather around Kamui asking him questions like if he played basketball before or how in the world he could do that? The coach came up to Kamui and asked him if he could not be on the freshman team but with the varsity players. Kamui wasn't really listening to the coach but as he stared at Fuma he knew he wanted to be with him. So he said yes!

"Good, come here tomorrow same place, same time for the varsity practice."

"I'll be here." Said Kamui wiping his face with a white towel someone gave him.

Fumma approached him and said "See, I know you could do it, Kamui!"

Kamui looked at Fumma's smile and quickly looked away blushing. Fumma pat his hair again making Kamui blush even harder.

"Can't wait to see you in practice!" Fumma said while begging to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll see ya!" Kamui yelled back.

Kamui went walked the same road and noticed how the sunset and cherry blossoms were the best things on earth. His heart fluttered. Life was worth living again. He smiled to himself.

To the long walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Basket ball part 2 by Banana POOOP!

Today's the first day of basketball practice for Kamui he's tense, he's been jittery all day.

"I can't believe it's today"

Kamui thinks to himself while sitting in class.

"I'm so nervous… I can't go today… NO I have to! I made the varsity team, I'm like the first freshman to do that… still… am I good enough… for the coach… the team..for Fuma"? Kamui stares down is hands that are in the prayer position he notices he's been squeezing his hands until they were red. He loosens up and looks at the teacher and for the rest of the period he tries to take his mind of the subject.

"Hey Kamui" Fumma yells to Kamui in the hallway when school is done.

"Hey Fuma" Kamui said shyly

"What's the matter?" Asked Fuma? "You're not nervous that today is your first practice is it?"

"N-No I have total confidence" Kamui saying that through his teeth.

"That's good." Said Fumma totally oblivious of Kamui's emotions.

"Fuma looked closely into Kamui's eyes almost to close for Kamui's confort and he said

"There is something wrong with you Kamui! You just haven't drank your milk today!" Fumma said in a serious manner.

Kamui burst into laughter holding covering his mouth with his lips .

"He is soooo off" though Kamui.

"What?" Fumma asked? "You don't think I'm serious? Look how weak you look right now! You didn't' eat either!"

"No no! Fumma I'm just nervous okay!" Kamui yelled

"Oh so that's it!" Fumma said while pounding his fist into his palm. "Listen, Kamui, you have nothing to be worried about okay, so go their, have fun, and remember I'll be with you all the step of the way".

"Thanks Fumma." Kamui said smiling gentle at Fumma.

Fumma smiles back, he looks at his watch.

"Oh geez practice just started now!" Fumma shouted

"Oh Crap!" Kamui replied back

"Lets get going!" Ordered Fumma

So they both ran as fast they can to the gym. They realize that the team is dressed and their the only ones that aren't so they go to the locker room to change.

Kamui had his new uniform washed and everything into his back-pack. He began undressing. First he lifted up his shirt but then he caught a glimpse of Fuma.

Naked.

Kamui closed his eyes right away but looked right back. Fumma' body was nicely tanned and his but was surprisingly tanned too. Only the backside of his body was reveled to Kamui so Kamui could look as long as he wanted but he decided not to look any longer, just in case he looked back at him staring. Fumma was naked because he had to put on athletic underwear or something, Kamui didn't bother because.. well it's underwear. So as they both keep dressing Kamui wishes he could see Fumma's body one more time. He's in a light daze after seeing his body but nothing too bad someone can notice.

"I'm done Kamui I'll be right out." Fumma said while walking out the door.

"Alright I'll be their soon." Replied back Kamui

So Kamui puts on his jersey and shorts and walks out of the locker room .

The coach gives him the evil eye, Kamui looks way and beings to warm up. The coach pulls him aside and said.

"You better never be late again, you know how lucky you are being with the big boys! Look how short you are, if it wasn't for your magic arms and legs you'd be with the freshman boys, so let me tell you again if you're late again, I'll kick you off the team!"

Kamui gulped, than nodded. His eyes begin to tear. He's so worried about sticking to the team that he cries a little while running down suicides for being late.

The other boys ignore Kamui completely by not talking to him and Fumma is deeply into the practice in his own little world so Kamui feels greatly isolated.

The team works on drills, what positions their on, they put Kamui center so he can make the most shots and Fuma on guard since he's so tall. The team works endlessly with constant running and Kamui is falling apart with exhaustion.

The team was completely drenched with sweat until the coach said

"Okay boys practice is over. Now hit the showers!" The coach yelled.

Kamui was in shock.

"Showers…. What… I never had to take them in Junior high since we didn't have any. OH man." Than suddenly the picture of Fuma's naked body appears in Kamui's mind.

"No! I can't think like that!" Kamui shuts his eyes like he did the first time he looked at Fuma. But of coarse that did nothing so he opened them up again. Kamui looks around and realizes his the guys are jogging to the locker room with ease like they did it a thousand times before. But it was Kamui's very first time and he was nervous. He walks cautiously with the other guys and getting bumped by their sweaty man-odor bodies didn't help either. He looked at Fumma in the front of the line and his heart skipped a beat. His blood was pumping his face was turning red, he was getting so nervous but he couldn't back out if he didn't get in the showers the coach would get mad and the guys would make fun of him for being a pussy. So Kamui walks into the locker room already noticing that the guys are taking off their shirts already. He's getting nervous but exited. He goes to his locker next to Fuma. He took a towel from a towel-box and borrowed some soap from Fumma.

"You didn't know we take showers here, Kamui?" Fumma asks while taking off his shirt.

Kamui's heart jumps a mile. He blushes and replies

"N-No I didn't know." Kamui said very softly while blushing very brightly on his cheeks.

"Oh you'll be fine just get in and get out, that's what I always say." Fumma laughs

"Y-Yeah, I guess your right." Kamui says lying again

"What if I don't want to get in and get out? Kamui thought to himself. "NO I'll do what Fumma swears I swear." He yells to himself in his mind while crunching his eyes."

He opens them again and sees Fumma is in his under wear. Kamui takes off his Jershey and his pants standing in his underwear to. Kamui stares at Fumma mimicking what he's downing. He mimics the motion of Fumma taking of his under pants wrapping a towel around his hips while putting his clothes in the locker and locking them . Fumma walks into the showers and Kamui follows. Kamui can hear the water hitting the title floor and naked bodies. The smell is forever imprinted in his mind of hot water and soap mixed with sweaty naked men. He feels small already. He walks into the shower and he sees Fumma throwing his towel to the ground without caring of mixing it up or hitting any one else's towel. Kamui does the same. Kamui gets a shower for himself and presses to make the button go on. Everyone's in the shower so the water is HOT. But Kamui enjoys the water moving across his sweaty body. It feels really good to take a shower right after a workout instead of waiting to go home to take one. He can't help but close his eys and relax. But then he realizes he has to open his eyes to wash himself so he does. He is so surprised he looks to the right of him and he see's Fumma showering right next to him. He's never been so close to a naked person in his life and it has to be Fumma. Fumma is scrubbing his arms and abs all across his body. Kamui can see his thingy without being covered. His heart just busted out of his chest. Kaumi can't take it any longer he has a half-bonder but he doesn't want Fumma or anyone else to find out so he begins to wash himself. Kamui starts by rubbing his chest and shoulders and his arms while working himself down to wash his legs and feet. He's more relaxed and so is his thing. Kamui is still scared of anyone finding out he wants to leave but Fumma isn't ready to leave so Kamui stands in the hot water washing his put and getting off the excess soap off him. Kamui notices Fumma is leaving the shower so he mimics him again. They both dry off making their bodies dry and their hair messy. Kamui looks at Fumma with messy hair and it looks cute. They both walk back to their lockers and begin to change. Kamui is so dazed yet relaxed he doesn't care if he see's Fumma naked next to him so he just changes quickly to some jeans and a t-shirt. Kamui's body is so relaxed and delightfully tired. He sits their too tired too move, waiting for Fumma to be done. As Fumma is done chaning he says

"Hey you want a ride home."

"I'd love that." Replied Kamui

So Kamui still in his daze rides in the warm night air with Fumma close to him yet fully clothed.


End file.
